


Nap Attack

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Pen & Ink, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's transport required sleep at an inconvenient moment. (No, not that moment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalsongstress](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=royalsongstress).



> Drawn for Make Me a Monday.


End file.
